Might Look Ugly, But My Trainer Says Otherwise
by TastyMarshmellowBunny
Summary: Why would anyone want to keep a simple move based Zigzagoon and not trade him off in hopes your getting a better deal. Well sometimes you don't need the most powerful Pokemon to be your friend. Sure Charmanders are great portable lanterns but at least this Mon won't die when his tail gets wet.
1. Chapter 1

Staring blankly at the ceiling watching as the color outside my ball glowed brighter, I must be outside. My trainer threw my ball on the ground as the bright light embraced me and waking my eyes to see a beach with my trainer standing in front of me.

"Ziggy, we had some good times together.."

I knew exactly where this was going, he's going to abandon me like the stories I hear from the tall-grassers. If you can't tell Im a plain Zigzagoon. Im one of those Pokemon you'll come across if you just wander the forest with a couple PokeBalls, I remember grabbing my trainers sandwhich gobbling it up as he pet my head and thought I was friendly saying if I wanted to tag along with him. Shaking my head yes, he threw a plain Pokeball to my forehead as the gentle tap opened the ball and shrunk me inside. We knew each other for about a couple weeks. Fighting Pidgey and Rattata. Even challenging the first gym and unfortunetley fainting with the first attack. The new Pidgey he recently got laughed at my misery doing a much better job surviving the longest. That's because the only move he knows is 'Gust'. The Pidgey told me the trainer would most likely abandon me for an even greater Pokemon since only six can be with the trainer at the time, who came up with that rule who knows. Pidgey stayed in its ball I assume since its just me and my trainer.

"Im going to miss you, there's a trainer out there for you, which is why were going to the Pokemon Center", he held me in his arms as we walked out of the beach area into town. 'A new trainer' I thought.

In the Center as usual Nurse Joy and Audino were behind the desk only this time Im not here for a check-up, but to be sent away. There's a machine in the center that transport Pokeballs with Pokemon to one location to the next called the 'Wonder Trade Station'. My trainer gave me one last wave of goodbye then tapped the button on the Pokeball to bring me inside. Setting my Pokeball on a tray the machine started.

"Pidgey Im going to miss him", the trainer grew tears.

The machine shined sending the Ball through a portal and popping out a different PokeBall in its place. The trainer grabbed it curiously, wondering what was inside.

"{screams} It's a Mew! Best Trade Ever!"

On the other side…

A little dizzy my Ball got snatched from the tray quickly. The excited voice was not my previous trainer but a more sweet and friendly kind of voice, eager to see my new trainer, I tried pawing at the side of the Ball to try to communicate with the trainer to release me quickly. Sometimes the Pokemon inside can make the Ball shake from just nudging one of the corners. There was no shining beam of light taking me to meet my new master, instead I just heard distant talking with the Center's Nurse Joy and…Wigglytuff. I must be in another region.

2 Hours of sleeping in the Pokeball.

I was on my back being rocked back and forth by the ball moving in what felt like a car seat. Just then the car seem to park and I felt a new pair of arms grab the ball holding it with care and wrapping it in a warm fleece blanket. The heat transferred to the Ball a bit, depending on the PokeBall you can feel the condition outside, if you were in a regular PokeBall like me it would just be like the air crawling inside the ball, for example I can feel hot summer heat or shivering cold snow or rain. I heard the Luxury Balls were like Hotsprings for the Pokemon or like spas. The MasterBall, they say there's one and only one of its kind, but rumor has it there's several they made and gave them to specific people.

Most likely they might have been rewards that Proffesors gave to the best Trainer or a Scientist that just so happened to be studying it. But the PokeBall is….ok, I mean its kinds cozy but it does get a bit cramped when time goes by. Hearing noises all around me, clearly human, and by the smell there was no other Pokemon in the house. My Ball rested on a table as I started hearing small footsteps ring my ears, then seconds later the Ball's light dragged me once again outside. Opening my eyes seeing the smile of a young girl with a party hat wrapped on her head. I smiled back hoping to make a good first impression if this was to be my trainer or master. See when a Pokemon gets captured we sort of get mind controlled to obey the person that caught us. It's kind of a curse, you just hope your getting a great human being to be around and if he or she isn't a very nice person well too bad your stuck with them until they abandon you or trade you. What am I saying, Im overthinking things again.

"Hi there", the girl nuzzled her face against mine in a playful manner. Funny how my last trainer was more of a warrior type guy. Making me and my old buddy {if you want to call him my buddy} Pidgey like soliders running through dirty mud when the rain finally stopped and running as fast as we can through the fields of cut grass, that way we didn't trigger the common bumping into Wild Pokemon thing then our trainer would have to run to us to command what we have to do.

This trainer I have now seems a bit too sweet.

"Your cute, your face reminds me of a Halloween Pumkin smiling", the girl laughed.

My mind was wondering if that was a good thing or a terrible thing. See I knew humans had holidays but I had my last trainer for a short time so I never got to experience any.

"I will call you 'Pumkin' ", the girl leaped in the air.

And this is why I can't stand the fact humans give us nicknames. I heard other Pokemon called worse things, nowaday Pokedex's had an updated code to not allow our names to be too vulgar, but that sure didn't most most trainers. The room smelled nice and had the fragrance of something sweet, my nose couldn't help but point towards a huge cake on the table. She put me down shaking her head as if she knew what I wanted. The day went by fast people meted and greeted me and tossing me treats under the table, this was the life, a trainer that lives indoors and not in the wild. Sweet, not that I hate the wild but jeez all those battles and getting swipped with claws and electrocuted, it doesn't hurt too much for Pokemon but it still leaves a sting. Soon after all the guests from her party left and she picked me up and laid me on her bed next to some stuffed Pokemon toys like a Snorlex and a Gengar. I heard her brush her teeth then hop in the bed with me and instantly slept. Might have been creepy but I did watch her just sleep for a while. She didn't look like the type to be battling or even go for that eight gym badge quest, that would be way too dangerous at her age. Things might just be slow for a while, I don't know why but a small piece of me wants to battle again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey wake up!"

Before having time to open my eyes I get hit by a pillow knocking myself back. I had Pidgey nudge me awake before we started hiking on the trails with my old trainer.

"Good morning Pumkin, did you sleep well?"

Of course she can't understand what Im saying so if I just let out a yip it most likely sounds like a yes.

"That's good, moms cooking breakfast downstairs come on", the girl got off the bed and sped out of the room. In the past I just had some fruit or berries as a breakfast, my trainer told us if we wanted to survive in the wilderness we can't rely on the foods or luxuries of towns and villiages. So our trainer had Pidgey fly up to trees to pick fruit often, sometimes rarely we anger a Beedrill. I slowly walked down the steps smelling the aroma of Pancakes, eggs, biscuits….dang how much food is there? There was so much I kept smelling something new every five seconds. Finally I got down the stairs and saw the mother flip a couple eggs on a pan. The windows were open to let the fresh air in. Sometimes seeing a Fletchling pass by.

"Here drink this", the mother sat down a bowl of milk and a plate of melted cheese on toasted bread. I hesitated a bit, it seems like a bit much. Then I watched as my master and her mother sat at a nearby table making small talk, hearing their conversation in one ear while swallowing the bread, it seems the mother wanted her daughter to become a Pokemon Corridinator. At the time I have no clue what they do or what role they handle.

"But I want to be a Trainer, all the kids at school are becoming them."

The mother sipped her coffee then sat the cup down, "Honey it's a bit too dangerous, do you realize how exhausting walking through the entire Region is, that's how your father hurt his back long ago, he was trying to make a fire and broke something carrying too much firewood on his back.

"Why doesn't he just call out his Pokemon to help him?"

"See, your father didn't like it how people were treating Pokemon to do the work for them."

"But don't both the trainer and the Pokemon work together as a team like I watch on the television shows what's his name? Ash Ketchum, he actually helps out the Pokemon with their troubles not just ours"

"You sound like you've been his friend for a long time, it might just be an act for television. You know how they make everyone who's popular look good on TV", her mother swallowed one of the eggs. She looked concerned for her daughter coming up with excuses to why she can't be a trainer like the other kids. It was a special event at 10 for young men and woman to go on a journey around their Region. Most of them chose the 'Trainer' role as when reaching ten years old, they go to their local Pokemon Proffesor and choose one of three Pokemon. Usually a Grass, Fire, or Water type to start out with, then geared with extra Pokeballs, and a Pokedex {shaped like a Nintendo 3DS in this region}. The Pokedex is an encyclopedia for all 720 Pokemon and even more are found constantly. Over time the Pokedex stored more applications like Map systems, Messaging, Online Connectivity,etc. The Pokedex's were really expensive and meant mostly for the 'trainers'. Was it required to go on an eight badge quest and challenge the Elite Four? No, not really its mostly your choice. Some trainers find different fields to work in, too many to count. Breeders, Doctors, Artists, and even Corridiantors to name a few. The corridinator was like a fashion show or talent show to display the Pokemon and the corridinator. They were a hit on television. Usually they travel solo, but people sometimes go with friends and travel as a group. The caretaker of the Zigzagoon, Kari didn't have any friends to travel with. She liked to be solo, leaving her with her thoughts. It does get lonely but hey getting a Pokemon partner would keep her company and she'll have more responcibility. That's why Zigzagoon was a gift to her for her 9th Birthday.

A year later, Kari has turned ten, it was an exciting night, as she was meant with the worst decision when starting her journey, what Pokemon to start with. Zigzagoon of course will tag along, but it was highly recommended they start with a trained Starter Pokemon first.

Zigzagoon {Pumkin} has done practice in their backyard, attacking an empty pot with his attacks 'Tackle' 'Bite' 'Agility' and 'Attract'. He pretty much ruined the garden of precious tomatos by smashing himself into them like they were opponets. And then getting scolded at by his masters mother. In her region you had to choose, Fennekin, Chespin, or Froakie, meaning that the region is Kalos. She was supposed to visit Proffesor Sycamore in the morning to get her first Pokemon meaning she'll actually have two to start with one already well trained. Pumkin reached Lv. 15 so the attacks kept getting stronger. She tosses and turns in her sleep, when she spent about a few hours before taking notes and writing the advantages and disadvantages. She groaned asking her Zigzagoon which one is the best choice, and the Zigzagoon just replied with the best possible shrug he can give her. He didn't know a thing about his opponets. Though its easy to tell what type they are. If they are on fire they must be a Fire Type. If they have wings or just fly in the air their flying types. The zigzagoon was excited for the events that will turn up in the morning.

It was a beautiful morning, waking up at the earliest of 6AM to make sure she gets an early start and quickly grabs one before they start running out and trainers have to wait an additional week. She grabbed her packed bag, the zigzagoon followed her outside. The sun was just starting to make it out, soon warming the existing chilly air. She packed quite a bit of clothes, but maybe wasn't wise starting off with a short sleeve shirt and shorts. The cool air brushing against her legs making her shiver a bit. She saw the Lab ahead, and it wasn't packed. Only a couple trainers were there. She went inside as Sycamore handed a trainer his new Squirtle.

"Why hello Kari, so early", Sycamore smiled.

"Just wanted to make sure they don't run out of Pokemon", she smiled back setting down her bag.

Sycamore walked to the back," I will introduce you to the Starter Pokemon, these just came in."

She sat on the ground, mind quickly filling in the remorse of choosing the wrong partner, Zigzagoon was fantastic but being 'Normal' you can only teach it so much. The Proffesor came back with three Pokeballs.

She had a nervous look Sycamore noticed," Don't be nervous your not the only one who has done this before, you don't have to pick the most powerful one of the group you know."

He tossed the balls in the air, three beams of light fell onto the floor.

Immeditley it was chaos. The three chosen Pokemon were jumping on Kari. She let out a shriek of surprise when the Chespin was climbing onto her chest while the Froakie climbed in her hair causing her to fall backwards. Sycamore ran to her aid,"Kari are you okay?"

She rose back up when the two Pokemon left her alone, the Fennekin stood still watching as the Chespin and Froakie were clowning around.

"You two quit being idiots and looks professional", the Fennekin squeaked. Of course Kari and Sycamore couldn't hear him only the Pokemon.

Froakie smiled throwing one of its sticky foam like bubbles at Fennekin sticking to his ears,"Come on have some fun"

Chespin looked a bit worried,"I think we startled her"

Fennekin rolled his eyes," I would too if you both just lunge at me like that"

Sycamore tried to comfort her," Im really sorry, they seem a bit too energetic"

Kari shook her head,"It's alright", looking back down to see the three return to their usual spots on the floor. Chespin was the only female in the group as Froakie and Fennekin were the males. She studied them for a few minutes, the room was silent as Sycamore left the room to help her concentrate. She couldn't help but watch their behavior and notice every so often they made a quick remark to the other, might be questioning who was getting the most attention.

Froakie shot a look at Chespin,"Your evolution line doesn't even make sence what do you turn into again? That's right I forgot, something like Blastoise but different arms and a ridiculous head."

"She won't be into ninjas I can tell", the Chespin told him.

"Fennekin are you nervous?", Froakie watched the fire type shake noticeably.

"Shut up Im fine"

"You like this one I can tell, but maybe it isn't your day", the Froakie told him.

"Sycamore I made my decision", Kari yelled to the backroom.

"Like what are you a wizard in your final form, or an indian wielding fire sticks?", Froakie teased.

"Have you made your final answer?"

"Yes, I choose Fennekin"

Fennekin took a few seconds to register what just happened, did she really choose him, he broke his thought when Froakie pushed him to her,"Well go say Hi to your girl". The Fennekin turned his head around giving him a small snarl.

"Hello there, Im Kari, what would be a good name for you?"

Fennekin was picked up in her arms by the waistline as he was carried up to her. The Fennekin looked the other way. The Froakie groaning,"Is he seriously shy, why didn't she choose me"

The Chespin smiled," Maybe its cause your kind of a troublemaker"

The sticky bubbles were still stuck to Fennekin's ear, Kari carried him to a nearby faucet," Here let me help you wash this out". Being sure to make the water warm for him being a fire type she placed him under the faucet letting the water soak into his ear letting out a sizzle. Fennekin's ears are common for being really hot. The substance was washed out of his ear, Kari turned off the water rubbing him gently with a towel.

Sycamore smiled at the two,"It seems you two are already getting along, take these extra Pokeballs and Pokedex on your journey. Even if its not a Trainer I can't wait to see what you become. Kari sended her Fennekin back into its ball and walked outside, time to start a grand adventure. She let out both Fennekin and Zigzagoon from their PokeBalls.

"Fennekin I want you to meet my first partner, he's Pumkin a zigzagoon.

The zigzagoon yipped happily,"Hi there"

The Fennekin smiled back,"Wonderful to meet you"

Kari checked her map,"Alright guys were going to the next town"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys time for a break", Kari rested next to a rock pulling out some food from her backpack. We hiked for about a couple hours in the woods before our stomachs started growling with hunger. We made sure not to rest in tall grass so we didn't trigger a random battle while eating. Kari gave us some PokeChow for us to munch on and me and Fennekin found a stream nearby. Kari got up from her sitting position taking out her water pack and refilling it for the walk ahead of us. After chewing the last bit of her sandwhich she was ready to continue the hike. She took our balls and put us back inside. The sun was at its hottest in the afternoon so we didn't have too much time before we start to sweat. Our trainer was smart going into the nice shady forest where the sun occasionally shined on certain spots, of course going under the trees was our best approach. The PokeBall was at its worst when it came to hot weather, you can feel the warm air flutter all around you making you sweat in the ball like wearing a blanket outside in summertime, somethings not right. We were an hour in and already I wanted to dunk my head into the stream we found during lunch. There wasn't much to do but just wait until-

"Pumkin go!", Kari yelled throwing my ball onto the ground. Well sounds like a battle, please don't be a fire type Im already sweaty as it is.

As the light disappeared, finally laid eyes on my opponent.

A Bunnelby hopped in anticipation, waiting for me to make the first move I guess.

"Use Attract!"

'Um this is clearly a guy Kari' I complained to her but of course she didn't listen.

"Just please do the move Pumkin", Kari said back to me.

Groaning I let out a few hearts and pushed them to the Bunnelby, and of course nothing happened, great now he's going to—

Getting hit in the stomach by a Tackle I landed into the grass behind me.

Kari looked shocked," Pumkin, oh no can you still battle?"

'It's just a Tack—{fainted}'

This Bunnelby must have been a higher level than I was.

Kari sighed," You did a good job Pumkin, return", sending me back to the ball. Already great progress getting my butt beat by the first encounter of our adventure, she should have let me dodge his attack at least.

Fennekin was sent out,"Fennekin use Ember"

The Fennekin shot a spurt of fire from his mouth at the Bunnelby hitting him sending him flying back. The Bunnelby returned with a Dig attack burrowing into the ground.

"Great where did he go?", Kari questioned.

'Well maybe he's going to surprise you' I thought in my Pokeball.

The Bunnelby shot out of the ground like a bullet hitting Fennekin.

"Oof!", Fennekin landed on the ground before fainting, the Bunnelby fled.

"Oh no, Fennekin Im so sorry" Kari cried summoning him back in his ball.

"I need to get you two to a Pokemon Center", she looked all around, we were stuck in the forest there wasn't a Center for miles. She broke down and cried,"What am I going to do? Im a terrible trainer Im so sorry Pumkin, Fennekin", dropping her bag she wept on the ground until someone came by.

"Have them eat these", a teenager told her holding two berries in his hand.

Kari took the berries bringing us back out, we took the berries eagerly and recovered a bit of our strength.

"Are you alright miss?" the teen asked her.

She nodded,"Thank you so much I'll make it up to you later, do you know where the nearest Center is?"

He shook his head,"It's not for another four miles, however…", he brought out a PokeBall and out came a Kirlia.

"Kirlia teleport us to the Pokemon Center in the next town"

The Kirlia nodded her head, and soon a bright light wrapped around us and in a flash we were in a town populated with a ton of people and Pokemon. The sun wasn't as hot in fact there was a bit of a breeze.

Kari felt relieved,"Wow that's so cool thank you so much, I never even got your name"

"It's Harry", the boy shook our trainers hand. She hurried inside the center where the Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff were alarmed by the squeaking sound of her sneakers speeding towards them.

"Please help my Pokemon are hurt", she held out the two Pokeballs in her hands. The Nurse nodded,"Sure thing, we'll look at these two right away, just sit at the waiting area. We'll be back in half an hour."

"No need to worry", the Wigglytuff told her {of course all that came out was 'Wigglytuff' to her}

It was a relief to be treated at the Center, their nice and gentle, and the medicine even tasted sweet.

It had a nice strawberry flavor to it and stuck to my tongue.

The Wigglytuff made small talk with the two of us, this was especially helpful if the Pokemon was troubled or hurt as Wigglytuff usually communicated with the injured Pokemon to calm it down. An angry Onix isn't a good thing in a tiny Pokemon Center.

In the waiting room, Kari flipped through a couple magazines looking at the celebrities and the new movies coming out. The boy that helped them out 'Harry' sat a row across from her playing his 3DS what seemed to be Star Vulpix 64. She was never a gamer and more into the fashions of clothes and accessories and cosplaying as different Pokemon.

'Im never going to be a good Corridnator if I can't even have a good strategy to catch a few more Pokemon. The Zigzagoon was on a decent level but clearly not enough to beat a powerful Bunnelby. And that was just the first form, imagine if she had to face a Diggersby.

"That was a powerful Bunnelby by the way", Harry made small talk striking a conversation of the still peace in the wait room.

"You saw the battle?"

"Only halfway through, Bunnelby usually don't go that high of a level in that forest, it might have run from his trainer", he turned his system volume all the way down so he can still play and talk to her.

"So are you a trainer?"

"I guess you can say that, Im not participating in the upcoming Championship though, not this year cause I got much to learn."

"You have an awesome Kirlia, what's her name?"

He laughed,"Just Kirlia, I barely name my Pokemon"

The Nurse and Wigglytuff came out of the backroom with the two PokeBalls on a tray.

"Your Zigzagoon and Fennekin are doing just fine", the nurse told her.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"Not a thing, the Pokemon Centers are free since most people use them at least once a day", the Nurse explained.

"Sweet thanks", she thanked her again taking the two balls and leaving the Center.

"The sun is setting down, you two can sleep here if you like" offered Nurse Joy.

"Really thanks"

"Your welcome again"

Nurse Joy showed them a spare room with a few bunk beds.

A couple trainers already took some of the beds.

One of the trainers introduced himself,"Hi Im Greg, this is Gordon", pointing to the kid on the top bunk.

The kid waved at the two,"Sup you two trainers too?"

Harry replied,"Im a trainer, she's…what are you exactly?"

"Um….soon to be corridinator"

Greg chuckled,"Isn't that the Stage Show thing with Pokemon, that's really what you want to do?"

"You obviously never seen a showing their awesome especially the girl and her Pipplup.", Gordon shot back.

"Victoria she's the queen of Corridnators her Sylveon pretty much steals the show every time always something new, her showings are the most expensive",Harry told her.

She was familiar with the name and the mention of the Sylveon," I think I saw her on the magazine in the wait area"

Gordon smiled," Yes that's her"

Greg grinned,"If your going to be a Corridnator what Pokemon do you have"

Gordon jumped down his bunk," I bet she's got an Eeveelution, Espeon or Leafeon."

Greg nodded," Or maybe a Tangela"

Gordon face palmed his head,"Well you just ruined the moment, so seriously what do you have in the PokeBalls."

"Watch it just be a starter like Squirtle", Greg told him.

"Um, you two come on out!", she yelled as she tossed the balls in front of the bunks popping out a Zigzagoon and a Fennekin.

"Ew, you brought the Zigzagoon"

"Greg thank Arceus it wasn't a Trubbish otherwise I will find a different bunk", Gordon pointed to Harry,"Don't tell you have a Trubbish"

Harry shook his head,"No I got a Kirlia if you guys want—"

"Heck yes show us the Kirlia, is it a girl?", asked Gordon.

"Jeez, are you that desperate? Come on out girl!", Harry threw the ball in the air showing off Kirlia.

"Whoa she is better than I what I thought she was going to be, looks like a star, you should be a corridinator too", Gordon suggested.

"It's just a Pokemon man chill", said Harry.

The Kirlia went up to the Zigzagoon and Fennekin,"Hey guys hope your feeling better"

Fennekin smiled,"Thanks, your trainers nice"

The zigzagoon just stared at her as she and the Fennekin kept talking.

It was lights out soon enough, why Nurse Joy had to walk in with a candle as if this were the old days when lights weren't invented is beyond us. As usual the boys were exchanging jokes and laughing about who knows what, as Kari tried to sleep. Unfortuntley the loudest sound you can make that is noisy is the sound of a PokeBall opening.

"Hi Kirlia, my names Gordon, hey can your Pokemon use telepathy yet?"

The doors opened,"Go to bed, put the Pokemon back in their balls and go to sleep." Of course the boys giggled again uncontrollably.

'Is this what having brothers is like' Kari wondered.

It took the boys another hour to finally close their eyes and sleep.

6:45AM

Kari was the first one up hearing the quiet snores of the boys she stared at the ceiling. How is she supposed to be a Corridinator. It's settled she needs more Pokemon, maybe Harry can help me out a bit, maybe we can trade….but I don't want to give up my new Fennekin, and Zigzagoon he stays with me. Maybe I can evolve Fennekin into Delphox.

It was only time until the boys returned chatting to themselves about videogames and cool pocketknives. Clearly boy related things. At least they weren't talking PokeTransformers action figures or the newest superhero comics involving Ninja Squirtles that eat pizza who follow orders from a Ratticate.

"Kari, you awake?" Harry nudged her blanket.

"Mhmm" I hummed to him, still in a sleepy mood.

The boys rolled their sleeping bags and gave us a farewell wave and left the building, me and Harry left soon after, the Center had doughnuts out for us in the morning as a treat for trainers before they went their paths.

Kari took one while Harry grabbed a few stuffing a couple in his mouth.

We waved Nurse Joy goodbye and went outside.

Harry took a second to look at me," Well I guess this goodbye, it was nice knowing you"

I stopped him,"Wait Harry"

He turned around,"Yes Kari?"

"Where are you headed can I come with you? I mean maybe you can show me some tips on how to catch wild pokemon…since I clearly sucked at it last time", I stumbled 'Dang it that was terrible Im sure he's confused by now'

"You want to travel with me? Sure you can come along with me to the next town, but then I will be going my separate way."

"Really thank you so much Harry"

Harry shrugged,"I can use the company, so can Kirlia"

The two of us started to walk out of town into a green meadow.

Seeing the different Pokemon pop out from the flowers like the Sunflora was nice. Harry smiled,"See any Pokemon you want yet Kari?"

Kari tipped her head from side to side,"Um maybe not a Flower one yet, Im trying to get a real strong one something that stands out", whispering to not hurt the Pokemon's feelings.

"I hear you"

"So you chose a starter right like other trainers, what did you get?", Kari changed the subject.

Harry smiled," I actually got a Charmander when I turned 10, he's now a proud Charizard"

Kari joyfully replied,"Wow did you bring it with you?"

"No its at my hometowns professor, his name's Oak"

'I heard this name before',"He sounds familiar"

Harry added," He gives trainers Bulbasaur , Charmander, and Squirtle, in Pallet Town"

"Oh yeah I think I saw his son before on TV"

Harry groaned,"What you mean Gary Oak? Hate that kid"

Kari lowered her eyes,"You don't like him, LOOK OUT AN EKANS!"

Harry was pushed to the flower beds nearby,"Kari don't move a mus—what are you doing!", watching her smack the Ekans with a nearby stick.

"Stay away!"

Harry threw a Pokeball at the Ekans to stop it from harming them for a few seconds standing up grabbing Kari by the shoulder,"That's not what you do, you don't hit the Ekans"

"What if it bit me?", Kari said half scared by the experience and the reaction afterwards.

The Pokemon wobbled in the ball.

Harry grabbed my shoulder again motioning me to follow him,"Come on lets go"

We ran out of the field and into a walkway in the woods, Harry groaned,"Break, Im thirsty go ahead and drink up too."

Harry grabbed his water case and drank from it a bit,"Your Pokemon might be thirsty too send them out", Harry sended out Kirlia sharing the water case with her. Fennekin and Zigzagoon popped out of their Pokeballs to take a drink to Harry's water,"No not my water ask Kari", nudging them away, Kirlia giggled accidently spilling some of the water onto the ground. Fennekin and Zigzagoon fought for the water case from Kari. "These two are like brothers Harry"

"Well soon you'll have a whole family that's going to fight for your water case" Harry smiled,"Be like me and just take about one or two Pokemon at a time."

Kari wondered,"So I don't have to get at least six for now?"

"You can get as much as you want, I pretty much said forget completing the Pokedex after it told me to go after legendaries."

"What's your favorite legendary?", Kari asked.

"….Have you ever heard of Mewtwo? A clone of the myth Mew?"

Kari shook her head,"That one isn't familiar"

"Have you heard of Team Rocket?"

"Is that a NASA thing?", Kari asked.

Harry laughed,"Nah, their actually an….evil organization that steals peoples Pokemon for their own evil needs and desires."

Kari scoffed,"That's awful"

Harry finished the water and put it back in his bag, "Im sure there's a reason why they do what they do"

Once Kari finished the water pack, they continued on their way.

Kari screamed,"A Butterfree!", wielding a ball in the air and hitting it causing the Butterfree to get zapped inside, it took two shakes until the ball opened back causing the Butterfree to flee. Kari waved her arms,"Wait don't go, you want a trainer right?"

"Rule#1—"

"Let me guess what your going to say, I need to weaken it first then catch it right Harry?"

"Good job you passed the first exam of many, Im joking just lets keep going Im sure there's more Butterfree where that came from, or lame Metapods that just use 'Harden'"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun soon went down, the path ahead of us getting dark. We heard the Noctowl in the trees. One flew in front of us.

"I think he wants to battle Kari, send out a Pokemon" Harry suggested.

Tossing ball in the air sending out Fennekin,"Use an Ember"

Fennekin tossed an ember at Noctowl who slowly dodged the attack.

"You know you can try to be creative with your attacks and defenses they don't have to be launched on one straight line."

Taking Harry's advice, Noctowl tried using Psybeam,"Dodge it quickly"

The Fennekin heard the command and leaped to the left tumbling a bit on the dirt.

"Good job at least Fennekin didn't take damage", Harry praised.

"Fennekin run up to it and use 'Scratch'"

The fire type ran up to the Noctowl, the Noctowl tried flying high in the air to avoid it but the Fennekin jumped in the air grabbing its feet lowering it down for a 'Scratch'.

The Noctowl later used a 'Steel Wing' and tried hitting the Fennekin.

"Dodge the attack and get behind him"

Fennekin slid under the attack of the Steel Wing and ran up behind Noctowl.

"Now a close up 'Ember'"

Fennekin opened its mouth letting out a big Ember damaging the Noctowl from behind. Kari reached for a Pokeball throwing it at the Noctowl causing him to slip into the ball. The Fennekin got up from the ground watching if his opponent gets captured. The ball gave three shakes and soon it stayed inside.

"I did it, I actually caught one, I got a Noctowl!", she held the Pokeball in the air with a pose.

"Good job, was the pose really necessary?"

"Im just excited, this is one step finally capturing a Pokemon in a battle.", she let out the Noctowl,"Welcome to the group Noctowl, you've met Fennekin", she tossed another ball in the air,"This is Pumkin a Zigzagoon.

"It's nice to see a new face" the Zigzagoon stated.

Fennekin nodded,"You'll like Kari she's a great trainer"

"Fennekin its getting dark were going to make a fire can you start one up for us?", Kari asked. Fennekin nodded walking to a good spot and letting out an Ember The flame started to grow a bit.

"Were going to need stuff for the fire, Kirlia come on out your going to help me look for some wood" Harry called out his companion.

"That's a nice fire", Kirlia commented. Fennekin's ear whipped up at the statement,"Thanks I made it"

The Kirlia and Harry started looking for firewood, Kirlia used 'Physic' to pick up a huge branch,"No Kirlia we don't need one that big sorry"

Kirlia stopped her move and groaned. Soon Kari started sending Noctowl and Pumkin to help them. Fennekin and Kari kept watch of the fire. Half hour later there was plenty of wood for the night.

"I used to go camping when I was younger, we roasted marshmellows on the fire.", Harry told a small bit of his past.

"Those sound good right now"

Harry smiled reaching for his pack, Kirlia used 'Physic' to bring out a marshmellow bag, some chocolate and crackers,"I've improved my Smore making over the years want some?"

Kari smiled,"Wow Harry, thank you so much", she grabbed a cracker with some chocolate.

"It's a good way to end the day off", Harry already started to toast his treat on the fire.

The Pokemon soon joined them, Fennekin overcooked his unfortuntley and it fell in the fire,"Seriously?"

Pumkin and Noctowl let out a laugh, Pumkin gave him a spare made smore,"Here take this one don't spill it this time."

Kirlia shared a smore with Harry before letting out a yawn,"Im tired, Harry Im going to bed", she nuzzled on his lap.

"Well since Im stuck here I'll watch the fire"

Kari suggested,"The Pokemon can help you too"

Fennekin and Pumkin watched the fire with him, Noctowl flew to a nearby tree to have a good spot to sit, he didn't prefer the ground to lay on.

2AM

Kirlia and Fennekin were fast asleep as well as their trainers. Pumkin and Noctowl are the only ones awake, feeling the distant cold air Pumkin waddled closer to the flames.

The Noctowl responded,"You a bit chilly?"

Pumkin shook his head,"Nah Im good, glad Im not the only one awake"

Noctowl flew and landed beside him,"So is our trainer going for gym badges?"

Pumkin shook his head,"She's going to be a Corridinator"

Noctowl looked a bit disappointed,"Oh really?"

Pumkin assured him,"It's not that bad…I don't think its that bad"

"It's just I don't see why Pokemon moves have to be flashy and that's usually what the judges want, I watched out a window once."

The two continued to talk a bit about their experiences and slowly started to fall asleep.

6AM

The night sky was slowly turning into day but not quite yet, the shy blue sky was only for a small time while the air is cold and shivering the fire's dead until Fennekin started it back up,"Too cold, too freezing", chattering his teeth a bit.

The Kirlia woke up, Fennekin noticed,"Good morning Kirlia, don't worry I got a fire set up"

Kirlia looked like she was ignoring him, Fennekin obviously wanted her attention.

Harry and Kari stared at the sky and their surroundings.

"I think were getting some good weather today no rain I hope" Harry said.

Kari stretched a bit, messing with her hair, her Zigzagoon walked up to her seeing if she needed help,"Im fine Pumkin"

An hour later Kari and Harry continued their journey.

"Were almost there to the Center and the next town, it was fun getting to know you, and you caught your first Pokemon", Harry concluded.

"Yeah you were fun to be around", Kari added.

"You know I won't be gone for too long, maybe we can meet again in the next town"

"Well where are going maybe I can follow", Kari pleaded.

"I rather not say, its kinda personal"

"Oh, you have a girlfriend you have to see is that why?", Kari questioned.

Harry laughed,"No I never had one of those, I consider you a close friend though."

Kari lost her smile a bit,"Oh, okay"

Soon enough the two were in town, after checking up in the Pokemon Cenetr Harry signaled her a farewell,"If your going to the town after this one I'll look for you, maybe we can travel together if you'd like"

"I would love to travel with somebody sure, maybe you can show me more of your Pokemon next time"

Harry laughed,"Sure thing see you around"

Kari loved his company. Checking her map of the town she was going to her first destination, her first Pokemon Corrdination round.

She sat her Pokemon down on a bench and spoke to them like a constructor,"Alright Fennekin, the two of us are going to participate in our first contest as a Pokemon Corridnator. And I have an idea the two of us can do to win"

Fennekin was excited but also nervous.

The zigzagoon smiled back," You'll do fine Fennekin"

Harry's POV

He walked into a forest clearing seeing two people in suits waiting for him.

"What took you so long?", the blue haired one said.

"Yeah we have been waiting all morning, what did you do get your hair done again?", a woman spoke with venom in voice.

"Relax Im here now, what does the Boss want?"

A Meowth appeared behind them,"The Boss wants powerful Pokemon in his hands"

"…Again?"

The three comically fell to the ground.

"No seriously that's all we've been doing for the past week, didn't the Boss want us to do something…more adventurous then just steal everything?"

"Come on Harry, that's not all we do", the blue haired one spoke.

"Then tell me James what did you three do yesterday?"

"There was this kid's Pikatchu we tried to swipe but the twerp launched us into the sky", the cat Pokemon said.

"Again?", Harry dully said.

The three once again fell comically to the ground.

"And what's up with that falling to the ground stuff, that's not funny that's putting Rocket to shame"

"But you don't understand, in fact I dare you to get this twerps Pikatchu"

"Believe Jessie, its not an easy task", James said.

Harry smiled,"Alright if I manage to capture this kid's Pikatchu, Im working with Cassidy and Butch next time, they enjoyed my company, and were sad to see me leave for you guys.

Jessie screamed,"No that's the last place you want to work"

Meowth,"Come one kid your dealing with the best of the best here what do you say?", he held a paw to Harry.

"I say, watch me take this Kid's Pikatchu, and me leaving for the big leagues." Harry walked off in the forest.

"If that kid gets blast off Im not searching for him again he wanders off too much", Jessie complained.

In a forest area.

"Alright guys lets stop for lunch", spoke a blonde hair kid with glasses.

His little sister with a Dedenne ran to him,"Oh boy Im so hungry"

Then a kid and his Pikatchu walked to the pair,"So what's on the menu today"

The kid with the glasses smiled,"My secret recipe, Clemontic gear on!", he showed off a new invention of his that sprouted hands and cooking utensils,"Why have your hands tire out from all the stirring when my latest invention does the stirring for you, witness its beauty", the three watched as the machine started to stew a pot of soup before going to fast and spilling the contents everywhere.

"Oh no my clothes!", Bonnie complained, her brother acting frantically,"There must be an Off switch I designed"

The machine exploded in a puff of smoke causing Clemont to turn black with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"At least you tried Clemont"

"Sorry Ash", Clemont tried adjusting his now messed up hair.

Out of nowhere hearts appeared and hit Pikatchu, the gang was too busy to notice. Pikatchu had hearts in its eyes and followed where the hearts came from.

He found the cause a Kirlia was picking flowers nearby and offered one to the electric mouse. It ran to her before a trap got Pikatchu {forgot to mention its sound proof}.

Harry climbed out of a nearby tree and grabbed the case with Pikatchu inside, Kirlia teleported them away.

Harry and Kirlia appeared all of a sudden in front of Jessie and James.

Jessie jumped back scared, and tripped into a lake behind them.

"Wow kid your quick", Meowth responded.

"SOMEONE HELP ME OR I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!"

"Im coming Jessie", James tried using a rope to pull her back to shore.

"You two are just a perfect match", Harry joked.

Jessie spat out water from her mouth,"Watch where your teleporting, you Rocket twerp"

"I love you too Jessie, I got the Pikatchu everybody, well Kirla helped—"

Jessie tried grabbing the case away from Harry,"Well lets see it"

"Jessie calm down, I'll show you both", he removed a covering seeing a Pikatchu in a loving daze.

"Your amazing kid, why does Pikatchu look dizzy?", Meowth appeared behind the Team's Balloon.

Harry explained," I made Kirlia keep using 'Attract' so he doesn't make a noise, then teleported us here, that took what about ten minutes. The trainer doesn't know where we are, didn't hear us, and just thought it must have ran off….why were you guys struggling for eighteen years with this, this is kids stuff"

"The twerps didn't follow you, amazing", Jessie praised until Harry smiled,"That means me and Kirlia are saying Goodbye to you three"

James yelled out,"Wait were not letting you take all the praise from the boss"

Harry laughed,"Its just a Pikatchu, the Boss never wanted a Pikatchu"

"But…it's a special Pikatchu"

"Jessie's right it's a high level"

Harry laughed,"Really?", he checked his pokedex on the pokemon's level.

"Level …..its maxed out 101", Harry was stunned.

"Wow we never actually bothered to check the twerp's Pikatchu's level before, we told you it was powerful we have the electrical scars that prove it."

"You know what? I think I'll keep this one, it seems to be waking up", Harry watched the pikatchu rub its eyes a bit.

"Submission", Harry smiled, the Kirlia used the move on Pikatchu knocking him back a bit.

"Hey there little guy, my names Harry, Im your new trainer now"

The Pikatchu acted less dazed, and smiled happily nuzzling its cheeks at its new companion.

"Did you just erase Pikatchu's memory?"

"Yes Meowth's he's my pokemon now, I think he's taking a liking to my Kirlia, seems I got a great team"

James,"Wait a minute,I'll make a deal, I will give you my Inkay if we can get back that Pikatchu"

Harry thought a bit,"Nah, Thunderbolt"

The Pikatchu didn't hesitate and shocked the three members of Team Rocket back into the sky.

"WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kari entered her first contest with Fennekin as her partner. Fennekin learned 'Flame Wheel' which Kari used in the contest. She was surprised when she actually won the contest, collecting her first ribbon.

When it was over she let out her other two companions.

"Hey Pumkin, Noctowl, guess what I got my first ribbon"

Fennekin nodded,"If only that Kirlia could've seen us, it turned out better that how we planned it"

"Great work Fennekin", Noctowl replied.

Kari gathered the group together,"Alright the next town, not that far from here we have to take the mountains, so no forest this time"

"Mountains we have to climb up there?"

"Pumkin I heard there are caves inside with crystals and diamonds", Fennekin told him.

Noctowl thought,"Maybe we can grab some and sell them at high price"

Pumkin nodded,"Or maybe Kari can make a necklace or some earings out of the diamonds we can find there."

"Guys were not even sure if were even going inside the caves, there are other ways going to the other side of the mountain", Fennekin added.

Kari got a great idea,"Oh this looks like fun were taking this route her guys", she showed them a picture of a Rhyhorn"

Noctowl tilted its head,"The Rhyhorn trail?"

The team gathered some supplies at nearby PokeMart, some extra PokeBalls, Potions to heal, some berries, and some extra food for the trip. We passed by an Officer Jenny riding a motorcycle with her Growlithe as we approached the small path to the mountain.

"Do you think we'll encounter other trainers here?", she was talking to both herself and the Pokemon in the Balls.

The PokeBalls weren't soundproof so they heard her perfectly.

She passed by a small pond before noticing a Rhyhorn walk up to her.

Startled and assuming he was going to keep going went out of his direction leaning against some rocks. The Rhyhorn stopped and looked at the girl.

"Your going up the mountain? Here", he went in a sitting position, motioning her to climb on.

"Really thank you, do you belong to a trainer, shall I give you some money for the ride?"

"Master says people like you ride for free", the Ryhorn sounded old, like he's had a long life.

"Well thanks", she got on its back, struggling a bit to get comfortable.

"Sorry its just, trying to get comfortable."

Rhyhorn sighed,"Sorry if its too rough, I've been around for a while the last trainer said I felt like moving concrete"

Kari laughed as she laid down.

"You might want to sit I don't want you slipping off my back in the middle of the trip"

Kari apologized sitting up.

The Rhyhorn stood up and starting to walk as slowly as a turtle.

"Do you want to hear a story?", suggested the Rhyhorn.

Kari shrugged,"Sure it will pass time anyway"

"You see, it all started when I just hatched from the egg, my eyes laid on a young boy laying near a tree, he was overjoyed seeing my birth before his eyes, hugging me and jumping in the air with joy. He lives in a cave on this very mountain to this day, you might see him exploring the caves."Kari added,"Are there Zubat?"

Rhyhorn nodded,"Of course, a ton of Pokemon Bats live in there, not just Zubat. He raises them when their young, calling them with a whistle since their usually blind and hear the soundwaves in the air. They follow the sound, kind of like you following your mothers voice from a distance. The bats enjoy eating the many berries I usually give both trainers and even fruit carts rides to the mountain and back."

Ryhorn and Kari talked about themselves for a while before seeing a mouth of a cave,"Miss this is a shortcut, and its quite beautiful"

"Can we go in there?"

"Sure, my master's in there, if you want to meet him, Hey Arnold!"

An old man feeding a Noibat some fruit smiled seeing his companion,"Hey Rhyhorn, oh and who's this lovely lady here?"

"Name's Kari Im a Corridinator, your Rhyhorn was sweet enough to give me a ride up the mountain"

The Noibat sniffed the air then flew over to Kari,"Oh hello there"

"Noi-Noi!"

"Were you surprised my Rhyhorn spoke to you?"

"It used Telepathy?...Alright how do I get this bat off me?", Kari shook off the Noibat waving its wings to her.

The old man held up a berry,"Hey, Chipper, got another berry for you"

The Noibat stared into Kari's eyes for a bit then eyed the berry, and just flew backwards to watch Kari and fly closer to the berry, once it was close it licked the berry a bit before releasing its jaws to digest it before flying back to her.

"You need a Pokemon right? You can take the Noibat if you want, the thing with my Ryhorn was it uses a Translator to communicate with trainers or adults when they pass by."

"Noibat's got a cool color", Kari complimented.

"You know what I'll make a deal with you do you have any flying types, ones that aren't Bat related?", the old man asked.

Kari tossed Noctowl's Pokeball,"I have this Noctowl"

Noctowl looked at the man,"Wow your Noctowl is perfect, I'll trade you Noibat for your Noctowl"

Kari motioned with her hands,"Wait give me a second to make a decision", she turned her gaze to Noctowl,"Noctowl you've been with us for a while if you want to you can live with this man and his Ryhorn and Bat Pokemon, or stay with us? There are a lot of flying types you can meet and be friends with"

Noctowl looked at a Swoobat far away waving at him, he looked at Kari one last time then flew over to the Swoobat.

"Seems he made his decision, how do you feel about it?"

Kari smiled,"As long as he's happy Im fine with it, take good care of Noctowl for me", the Noibat touched the Pokeball with his wing heading inside. Three shakes and the ball captured him.

"Awesome I got a Noibat!"

The zigzagoon heard her from the ball,"Wait what happened to Noctowl, did he leave?"

The zigzagoon and Fennekin got summoned out of the Balls,"Say bye to Noctowl he'll be staying here"

"Noctowl your really leaving us?", Fennekin asked.

"Yeah I mean it was fun, I'll miss you two, Im glad I got to know you both", Noctowl waved bye then left with the Swoobat.

Kari smiled,"So are there actual crystals in these caves?"

The old man smiled and got up from his spot,"Why yes follow me, there further into the cave"

Kari followed him further eyeing the sudden lighting around her.

Diamonds were formed into the walls, ceiling, and floor.

At the end of the tour of the caves Kari thanked the man she met for both the Noibat and sharing the experience of seeing the crystals.

Kari decided to change Noibat's name back to 'Noibat', replacing 'Chipper'.

Kari left the cave, realizing how much progress she made looking down below with the trail she rode on Rhyhorn.

"Hey you're a trainer right?"

Kari shrieked from the voice behind her.

"Im so sorry", said a girl with rollerskates.

"I didn't know anyone was even up here, Im sorry", Kari tried apologizing.

A Pokemon followed her, the rollerskate girl smiled,"Me and Lucario were just taking the long way up the mountain, you met Arnold the guy who's into bat Pokemon?"

Kari nodded,"He gave me a Noibat"

The girl gasped in excitement,"Oh my gosh since when did he start collecting Noibat? I tried finding a Noivern for a long time can I see yours?

Kari nodded throwing the ball inbetween them. The Noibat opened its eyes and shielded itself a bit from the sun's light.

"Oh my gosh its adorable!", the girl bent down to pet its head.

"My name's Korrina, Im the Shalour City Gym Leader in the next town, are you… my next opponent?"

"Im not a trainer Im a corridinator", Kari told her. Korrina groaned,"Aw man you looked like a good challenge.", she plumped down on the ground.

"Do you have any strong Pokemon?", Korrina asked Kari, Kari tossed a few balls in the air.

"How are these?"

She brought out her team and Korrina laughed,"You must have stored some in a PC that can't be your entire team", eyeing the Zigzagoon, and Fennekin playing with the Noibat.

"Well Fennekin and I managed to win our first ribbon", Kari said.

Korrina pointed at the fire type,"With a Fennekin? What kind of moves did you use?"

Kari explained how Fennekin used a Flame Wheel in the contest.

"I've kinda wanted to be a corridinator before but my dad made me train for being a gym leader"

"Your Lucario's sweet", Kari petted the Lucario's head.

"Yeah I had him when he was just a Riolu. He was a gift from my dad when I turned 10", Korrina got up from her sitting position, Lucario walked up to her also.

"Well it was nice getting to know you, Im traveling down the mountain—"

"Can I join you?", Korrina asked,"I barely get to walk with anyone other than Lucario"

Kari nodded, the two girls heading down the mountain being careful not to slip off a loose rock. The two waved each other goodbye once they stood back on the grassy terrain.

"Hope we meet again", Korrina left with Lucario.

Kari smiled,"Well she's cool"

Pumkin chuckled,"Her Lucario was amazing"

Fennekin recognized something,"That girl seemed to be wearing one of those fancy bands around her arm"

The Noibat smiled,"You mean a Key Stone that makes Pokemon Mega Evolve? Many trainers get them during their journey, they have to get specific stones for their Pokemon and must have a strong bond in order for Mega Evolution to occur."

Fennekin was interested,"Can I Mega Evolve once I reach the third stage?"

The Noibat thought for a minute," I never saw a Delphox Mega Evolve yet so Im not sure, but surely the Kalos starters.. might be able to Mega Evolve"

Folowing Harry

"Hey kid over here", a merchant called out to Peter. Pulling off his earphones walked over to the man's stand.

"Did you say something?", Peter questioned him, the merchant smiled.

"You see this?", the merchant threw a Magicarp at Peter. Peter dodged it as the Magicarp flew into the hair of someone nearby chewing on a sandwhich. The guy let out a shriek and stood up turning around,"Alright just who hit me with a Magicarp, {gasps} It's you!"

Harry recognized the man, it was James, looking a lot angrier than usual.

"Whoa James I didn't do that I swear", Harry got pushed out of the way.

"Not you, this theif!", he pointed at the merchant holding the getaway Magicarp in his hands.

"Theif? No, no, your mistaken, see I sell rare Magicarp at high price, they say this kind of Magicarp can lay thousands of eggs, people pay high price for Magicarp nowadays."

James waved his hands frantically,"No don't listen to him, he's lying Harry"

"Magicarp is lowest of the low, your nothing but a scammer, I got better places to go", Harry walked from the two. The merchant slowly slid away from James. James yelled at Harry,"Wait a minute I have to talk to you about something". James turned around seeing the merchant run away. James switched his attention to him instead,"Come back, I want my money back!"

Harry sighed once James was far away,"Kirlia take us far from here, James's group is here. The Kirlia nodded sending them away from town.

James slowed down kneeling on the ground in exhaustion. The merchant was too fast for him. James rested his head next to a table before Jessie yelled at him,"JAMES! YOUR SUPPOSED TO GET HARRY!"

Getting startled James fell backwards onto Meowth's chest,"James come on!"


End file.
